Angel
by Nevar12
Summary: A dark Angelina x Scabior request granted for Nelli-5


"And what your name love"the man asked. Angelina shook as a single pale finger trailed across her shivering lip. She could feel his eyes on her. Watching intently to see what type of response each touch would bring. Apparently the one she had given him proved to be exciting as his thumb returned a moment later stroking the fullness of her bottom lip. When she did not respond in time the mans hand clamped down on the young woman's face forcing it back to meet his own. "Speak when you are spoken to mugblood". The man's voice was calm but as his grip tightened on her jaw the woman knew such a demeanor could easily change..

Out of nervousness Angelina felt her tongue run over her lips before parting them as the man's eyes followed on in interest. "An...Angelina" She forced out. Smiling Scabior loosened his grip on the young witches face but did not remove his hand. "Angel, well that's a lovely name" he chimed. "You certainly have the face of one". The woman stared down at the leaves beside her feet unsure of how to respond. "Now" he continued. "Whats a pretty little thing like yourself doing out here in the woods this time of night, don't you know its dangerous"? His lips curved upward revealing a set of unusually large canines.

In the distance the sound of a clock tower could be heard going off signaling the midnight hour.

Angelina had began her journey from town nearly an hour ago with the intention of using the woods as a shortcut as she had always done only to find the place crawling with snatchers. To her credit she had done a decent job avoiding the bulk of them but Scabior had proven to be her unavoidable fate. In less than a minute flat she had gone from nearing the end of the woods to being pinned against a tree. Despite his relaxed demeanor this man seemed off and a small part of Angelina wondered if the other snatchers would have been less dangerous. She had heard rumors of him at Hogwarts. A tall man with blackened eyes although she could see now that they were grey and long thick dread like hair with a shock of red hanging just an inch from the center of his head.

Scabior studied the woman in front of him. Mugbloods had always been fun to play with and the females he had always been particularly fond of. This one was special to him however. An exotic

beauty with dark cocoa skin, thick black hair, full lips and almond shaped that stared back at him with such intense fear he could feel himself harden at the sight. He had been watching her for over four months now Moving safely in the confines of Hogwarts but in the end of it all she was still a young woman and he knew it would only be a matter of time before she slipped up. Until little red riding hood made the mistake of venturing out alone and gave the big bad wolf what he had so patiently waited for.

"Such a pretty thing" he whispered. leaning forward the man pressed his nose into the crook of the woman's shoulder. Feeling the blood rush beneath her delicate skin the man smirked as he slid the appendage up the side of her neck inhaling. "You smell like spring" he commented. Taking a hold of Angelina's hand the man brought the bruised body part to his lips running a warm tongue over the small trickle of blood that had escaped an open cut. "But you taste so much sweeter".

Without warning the man kissed Angelina, hard ,his unusually soft mouth doing nothing to stop the burn the sudden impact had created on her delicate lips. Her head turned slightly in an attempt to ease the pressure only to be stopped by the shock of a warm tongue slipping betweenher lips. She thought to bite down but knew such an action would only decrease her chances of leaving his grasp alive.

Scabior moved back a moment later and the woman hoped this would be the end of his game with her until hands moved warming themselves on the hem of her uniform's skirt. Keeping his eyes on his own hands the man once again began to speak. "Tell me Angel, is your body just as soft as your lips"? She flinched as she felt his icy palms slide down further to touch her bare skin thumbs kneading the soft flesh of her inner thigh as she brought out a hand in a futile attempt to stop the man from going any further.

Despite his size Scabior was stronger than he appeared brushing by the woman's hand as if it were nothing more than the very fabric that covered her. She felt her face burn as the mans fingers found their intended target further up her thigh stroking a finger over the softness of her center. "Please I..." Angelina's voice trailed off as un familiar feeling hit her.

Taking a step forward the man watched the student as she squirmed in his grasp in a desperate attempt to avoid the effect his hand had on her body. Despite the woman's fear he could feel the material of her panties growing gradually wetter as his hand continued its assault. He knew she was well aware of this and the shame he saw in her made it that more delicious. "I think she likes it" he said to no one in particular. Leaning forward he moved his lips against the girl ear. "You like it don't you" asked. "Tell me the mugblood likes having a wizards hand between her legs". Angelina felt her grip loosen on the man's wrist as she realized it did nothing to stop his actions. Her head shook slightly but not enough to be found convincing to either one of them.

"Cum for me Angel " he whispered. Looking up Angelina chanced meeting Scabior's eyes with her own. They were dark, hungry and focused on her. Despite it all her body betrayed her moving against his hand as he moved them against her. He made her feel good and she hated herself for it. She felt herself begin to tighten but was denied her release as his movements stopped.

Slowly removing his hand from between the woman's legs the man lifted his wet fingers to so show her. Moving the fingers to his mouth he cleaned off the remains with his tongue bringing a sudden ache to Angelina's sex. "Yes I think you liked that a lot" he concluded. He kissed her again creating a trail down the side of her throat before pausing just before her collarbone. Something other than her had stopped him this time.

Lifting his head Scabior turned it towards the east listening. His group was on the move again. Looking back at the young woman he felt his groin tighten. It was a shame to leave such a prize but he was not one to share. "We'll meet again" he assured her. Raising his wand he moved it once above his head the man disappearing from sight.

Finally allowing her trembling legs to give way Angelina slumped forward her heartbeat made louder in her ears by the surrounding silence. Bringing up a hand she slowly ran her fingers over the shape of her lips the simple action once again heating up her center. She should be terrified, so why was it that the strongest emotion she felt was need.


End file.
